lexmechanicusfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Commissar Yarrick
Welcome! Hi Commissar Yarrick -- we are excited to have Lex Mechanicus as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character and for each episode of the show. 4. Edit your Main Page - add internal links to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "Lex Mechanicus" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of help pages, or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Hi there! I'm Richard1990. I'm a Helper who specializes in Gaming Wikis. I want to cheer you on for having started a new gaming-related wiki, and see if there is anything I can help a fellow Wikian with. So if you need help with any thing, don't hesitate to ask! I've got some tips for you here: * Main Page protection – Wikia has a general policy of not protecting the Main Page unless it is the target of recurring heavy vandalism. For more info, check out Help:Main page on Wikia Help. * Main Page title – You will notice that the Main Page of your wiki (the page that appears when you click on your wiki's logo) will be " Wiki". This is to improve your wiki's Google rank, so it is recommended that you do not change the name of that page. For more info, check out Advice:Raising your wiki's Google ranking at Wikia Help. * Logo - If you need help making logos for your wiki, you can ask for help at this forum thread. For the Monaco and Monobook skin you can upload a 135 x 155 pixels image to Image:Wiki.png. * Your user page – Use your to introduce yourself to other new visitors, so the wiki has a more personal feeling to it and luring visitors to stay and become involved. People without a userpage do not get listed in the " " listing no matter how active they are, so make sure you add something to your user page to appear in there! * Wikia Gaming IRC – There is a Wikia gaming IRC channel, #wikia-gaming, where you can hop on, ask for help from users of other gaming wikis, or offer your own experiences. You can access it from http://irc.wikia.com/gaming, or connect to it by your own client at irc://irc.freenode.net/wikia-gaming. Different people may be on sporadically, though you're free to ask them for any help. Again, if you have any question for anything at all, don't hesitate to ask me!--Richardtalk 19:43, 2 February 2009 (UTC) Re: Welcome message I put it back (I think), though I don't fully understand what you mean by not being able to create pages. If you're having trouble with formating, this might have to do with the Rich Text Editor; to turn it off, go to special:preferences, click the "Editing" tab, and check the box "Disable Rich Text Editing".--Richardtalk 22:56, 5 February 2009 (UTC) Wanted articles Hmm, why did I start talking on your user page history instead of here? (Don't answer that) Yes I do know how to change the wanted articles list, what pages are 'wanted'? Vendack 13:04, 3 March 2009 (UTC) :All you have to do is put a link to another article in an existing article like this; Lasgun. as the Lasgun article already exists you can click on that link. If I link to an article that dosn't exist like this Baneblade then the link will appear red and the Baneblade will be automatically added to the wanted article list. If we Create a few vital pages to begin with and mention and link to as many things related to that article as possible then we will have a decent wanted article page soon enough. Vendack 12:07, 4 March 2009 (UTC) wasup doom guy Path of the Seer= snouhzer182